Boredom
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Percy and Jason get bored while Sally is away doing errands and decide to play some video games. After a while things get a little saucy. SMUT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Narrators POV**

"I'll be back in about three hours," Exclaimed Sally Jackson as she skipped out the door, leaving behind two very bored looking teenage boys. Jason looked over at Percy and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Dude," Began Jason. "What should we do?" Percy only shrugged in response. This was the problem with being at home and not at camp. There was absolutely nothing to do. Sally had forbidden the two from leaving the house, fearing the worst. After saving the world twice, Percy wondered what she was so afraid of. But, a son could never understand a mothers love and concern.

"Well we can't go outside. So there goes sightseeing. How about a video game?" Suggested Percy.

"Fine," Sighed Jason. Shooting random people virtually was not as thrilling as killing real life monsters. Once the game console was set up, the two began to play a shooting game. Both were on opposite teams.

"You're so going down Jace," Taunted Percy.

"Is that so? Well we'll see how that plan goes," Smirked Jason. And then the game started. The two twisted and turned along with their controllers.

"Shoot, shoot, duck, swerve, plank," Mumbled Percy as he ordered his character to do so. Jason fought back with immense ability. Perhaps their previous training in this field had something to do with their expertise. The boys continued playing until suddenly, Jason was beating Percy. The raven haired boy shifted his eyes towards Jason's, whose were locked on the screen. A look of pure concentration was locked on his face. Percy looked back at the screen nervously. All of the sudden, Percy's side of the screen went red. 'Game over,' read his side. Jason put down his controller and put his arms behind his head. As he leaned back on the couch, a smirk crept across his mouth.

"Hey Jackson, I guess that plan you had didn't work out very well," Mocked Jason.

"Shut up," Snickered Percy as he tackled Jason onto the couch. He held Jason's hands above his head and pinned his sides down with his inner thighs.

"Do you give up?" Smiled Percy as he watched Jason wiggle under him.

"N-never," Stammered Jason as he struggled to free himself. Percy only squeezed his thighs tighter, making it so he was now sitting on top of Jason's abdomen. The blonde jerked himself back and forth, not noticing he was rubbing himself against Percy's crotch.

"Fuck," Whispered Percy, tingles running up his spine.

"Getting tired Jackson?" Demanded Jason, his face starting to show the glimmer of sweat. His shirt was beginning to bunch up about three inches below his pecks, showing off a delightful six pack.

"I-I'm not tired," Growled Percy. Jason smirked and then continued to try and free himself. Percy silently moaned as he felt each individual stomach muscle of Jason grind against him. He bit his lip and then quickly looked down to his crotch. _Fuck. _As quickly as he looked down, he snapped his head back up, hoping Jason wouldn't notice the large bulge in his pants. Although, just his luck, Jason looked towards him a millisecond later. A small blush crept onto his cheeks and he stopped shuffling underneath Percy. Both equally sweaty boys looked at each other with a look of pure embarrassment on their faces. Percy gave Jason a shy grin. If someone were to walk in and see two sweaty teenage boys, one sitting on top of the others now bare chest, they would get the wrong idea. The son of Poseidon's heart fluttered. He bit his cheek and instinctively bent down and pressed his lips against Jason's. The blonde responded with a smooch in response. The two continued with sweet kisses, once in a while Jason would give a little nip at Percy's lips and then lick it better. But then, things started to get heated. The two pressed harder together and tongues slipped in and out of mouths. Percy pushed his crotch back and forth against Jason's stomach, earning him a good slap in the ass. Percy let out a small yelp but continued to kiss. Eventually the two tired of this and Jason began to tug at Percy's green Abercrombie shirt. Percy smirked into the kiss.

"You want some of this?" He teased. Jason rolled his eyes and ripped the shirt over his head. Goosebumps formed over Percy's bare chest and arms and he collapsed back onto Jason. He quickly repeated Jason's actions and soon enough, they were both in only their boxers. Tops and bottoms lay spewed across the living room floor in an un-orderly fashion. Percy looked down towards Jason's plaid boxers and then back up to his eyes, waiting for approval. Jason nodded his head and Percy slowly slid the material down the son of Zeus's legs. _Percy pulled back and gasped at the size. The thing was really in front of his eyes. So many of nights he had wondered and thought. Pondering the feel of this very large cock. He slowly reached out and tugged it with care. Hoping the boy would rip out his hair. Percy looked up at the blonde boys lips. All swollen and red from the previous nips. Finally he moved back to the blonde boy's breach. Hoping that he had something to teach. _

**(CAN WE JUST, I LITERALLY JUST WROTE A POEM ABOUT PERCY'S REACTION TO JASON'S DICK. I wish to entitle it "The Blonde Boy.")**

"Fuck," Moaned Jason as he quivered and grabbed a handful of raven hair. "You. On. The. Floor. now." Percy obliged. He slid down his boxers and sat on his knees. Jason stood up in front of him. Percy got the idea and slowly slid his lips over Jason's huge cock. Jason panted contently and thrusted forwards. The tip of his dick nudged against the back of Percy's throat, causing a slight gag. Percy only slid backwards in response. He created a light suction with his cheeks and bobbed his head back and forth along the shaft. Occasionally he licked from base to tip, flicking his tongue back and forth on the slit. Next he kissed the balls, heavy and metallic tasting. Finally he returned to his first position. Suddenly, the door opened.

"I finished my errands ear-" Began Sally Jackson. But then she saw her son. Squatted on his knees, his pink lips around his friends cock bobbing back and forth. Percy finally noticed his mom staring at them, frozen in shock. He quickly pulled off of Jason, a trail of saliva leading from the head of Jason's dick to his lips.

"MOM! I-" Percy was interrupted by a huge groan coming from Jason, and then suddenly, his face was covered in come. Sally instantaneously snapped out of her state of shock and ran out the door. The door opened seconds later.

"USE PROTECTION NEXT TIME," She shouted before slamming the door. Sally slumped down against her door and slowly started to laugh. Her little boy was growing up.

**BOOM! Another storyyy, INCLUDING A POEM. Hope you liked! **


End file.
